MAC11
:For similarly named weapons, see MAC-10 or M10 The MAC11 is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The MAC11 is one of Mason's starting weapons on board the Rusalka during the mission Redemption, with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight. Enemies will occasionally drop MAC11s with a Red Dot Sight or Extended Mags. There is also a MAC11 with Dual Wield found near the helipad. Multiplayer The MAC11 is unlocked for purchase at level 11. The MAC11 has relatively low recoil, and moderate damage comparable to most other SMGs in''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. It also features the shortest reload time out of all the SMGs when not using reload cancel. The switch time, comparable to a Handgun's, is faster than most other SMGs as well. Like some other submachine guns, the MAC11 has a 20-round magazine, and due to its high fire rate, it is emptied very quickly. The three reserve magazines only provide an additional 60 rounds, so ammo reserves may run low quickly. The low magazine size can be negated by purchasing the Extended Mag attachment, which gives the weapon a 30-round magazine. Scavenger may help by providing additional reserve ammo as well, and Sleight of Hand will speed up the frequent reloads. Rapid Fire can be a very effective attachment to use with the MAC11, due to its low recoil. However, the magazine will be emptied quite rapidly while using this attachment. Using Sleight of Hand and Scavenger combined with its already fast reload will counter some of these disadvantages. The use of Extended Mags and a Grip via Warlord is a good pair, as the MAC11 will have the 30 round magazine it needs and will also have virtually no recoil. The iron sights are generally unobstructed and easy to use, although at 1.2x zoom, they provide slightly less magnification than the typical 1.3x of most other weapons, though this could be seen as an advantage in close combat, where the MAC11 excels. Overall, with its fast fire rate, reload and switch time, the MAC11 is well suited to a run-and-gun style of play. Despite its decent stats, however, the MAC11 is generally overlooked by players due to the more powerful or popular submachine guns in the game, such as the AK74u and the Spectre. Attachments *Extended Magazines *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Grip *Dual Wield *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Trivia *When attaching a Grip onto the MAC11, it adds a stock onto the end of it. Originally, this stock was meant to be on the weapon in its folded position without the grip attachment, though this was removed. On the Wii version however, the stock is folded when a grip is applied. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *The pickup and Create-A-Class icons both show the MAC11 with a folded stock and no magazine. *When an AI holds the MAC11, they hold it as though it was a larger gun, resulting in their hand gripping onto air. *The MAC11 is the only SMG that accepts the Red Dot and Reflex sights, but not the ACOG. *The MAC11 is available on the Zombie map Ascension, but only on the PC when the player uses the "give all" command, and is not able to be Pack-a-Punched. *The MAC11 is the only primary weapon in Black Ops, which is held with only one hand when not Dual Wielded. It is also one of the few weapons held with one hand, the others being the ASP, the Ray Gun and the Ballistic Knife. *The MAC11 has a M16 style selector switch on the left side of the weapon, this being most noticeable in its Create-A-Class picture. *The original stock can still be seen when Dual Wielding the MAC11, and as stated above it can also be seen in pick up icon and in Create-A-Class. *The MAC11's reload animation is similar to the Mini-Uzi's. *In reality the MAC11 is a machine pistol. Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here. File:MAC11.jpg|The MAC11. File:MAC11ads.jpg|Iron sights. MAC11DW.png|The MAC11's unique Dual Wield icon in Create-A-Class MAC11_Dual_Wield_BO.png|Dual Wield MAC11's MAC11_7.jpeg|MAC11 with the Reflex sight, along with Red Camouflage. Golden MAC-11.png|A Gold MAC11. Mac11 stats.jpg|The MAC11's gun stats Category:Submachine Guns